A Christmas Tori: The Unofficial Sequel No Doubt!
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: Just a comedic unofficial sequel. I do not own Victorious or Super Sentai. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon and Super Sentai by Toei Ltd. Please read Super Sentai vs. Nickelodeon as well.


Author's note:

Let's just say I can't really have a Christmas episode fit into most of my fics and I'm keeping this as a separate entry as well as other Super Sentai/Nick Christmas crossovers. As said, some companies end up having disaster Christmas projects because of rush schedules. Now I wanted to make a "sequel" for "A Christmas Tori" out of my fandom for Victorious and Super Sentai. And of course, it's really unofficial and as you read, you'll see why.

Note: Super Sentai and Nickelodeon are not my properties. Super Sentai is owned by Toei Ltd.

* * *

A Christmas Tori: The Unofficial Sequel No Doubt!

It was Christmas again in Hollywood Arts as Gai Ikari was making friends although Joe Hayasaka was pretty indifferent towards the natto boy himself although they had gotten a little friendlier since their experience at Yerba.

"Well then, only if we can have more charitable projects in Yerba." said Joe Hayasaka.

Joe Hayasaka was having some popularity at Hollywood Arts among the girls but it seemed his heart only belonged to Tori Vega.

For Chisato and Kenta, they were at Hollywood Arts and were about to meet an important figure in the J-Pop industry, Ako Hayasaka, Joe's mother who had come to school to help prepare for the Hollywood Arts Christmas party.

"Oh Ako… I'd never thought I'd meet you again." said Chisato.

"Hi Chisato. It's been some time since the Legend War. Yeah single mom life is really tiresome but I have the marriage phobia so I decided to stay single." said Ako.

Joe Hayasaka saw his mother Ako.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Joe Hayasaka.

"Well son, I'm here to make sure you don't cause any more trouble." said Ako "Oh just kidding."

Gai Ikari suddenly ran into the hall hearing Ako from Jetman had come. He was now uttering the Jetman theme song with his rather horrid voice and slid wanting to get an autograph from Ako.

"Woahhhh…" said Gai Ikari as he slid. His rival Joe Hayasaka picked him up.

"Slow down, don't be like Trina." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Blue Swallow!" said Gai Ikari "May I have your autograph?"

"Is he a friend of yours Joe?" asked Ako.

"Yes mom, he's a rabid Sentai fan." said Joe Hayasaka "Oh wait… Tori's calling."

Just as Gai Ikari was wanting to have Ako's autograhph, Ako said, "Well Gai, sorry but you'll have to fall in line like the rest."

"WWWWWHHYYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

_Too bad Ryu and Kaori are in London right now with their two children… they could have joined us here. _said Ako who began looking at the i-Pad pictures with their Facebook updates.

* * *

Meanwhile Kenta had to endure Trina's awful singing. He was irritated. Tori was also irritated at Trina not giving her the chance to sing. Trina was singing "Jingle Bell Rock." with a ver awful voice causing Kenta to have nervous cracks.

"Trina I'm sure you have other skills like acting why do you insist on singing?" said Kenta angrily.

"If you ask me, Gai Ikari thinks I sing well!" said Trina.

"UGH! And Gai Ikari's voice is just as bad." said Kenta as he face slapped himself.

Joe Hayasaka came in the audition room at Tori's call. Romance seemed to bloom between them,

"You called me Tori?" asked Joe Hayasaka.

"Joe I'm glad you are here. Well Tori, Joe… can you proceed with your audition." said Kenta.

"But…" said Trina.

"Trina it's official… you're the emcee, these two are singing." said Kenta.

Tori and Joe Hayasaka took over the stage.

"Well, we are ready to sing." said Tori.

"Now that's WAY better." said Kenta. Just then his wife Chisato called.

"Hello dear…" said Kenta "Oh you mean Ako is there… well…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the LJH Grocery Store, Mako, Kotoha, Kaoru and Addie were decorating the store. Takeru and Wesley were bringing in the stuff, while Wesley awaited for Hollywood Arts' Principal Helen. Just as expected, a huge booming voice came in, it was good old Principal Helen!

"Hello there. Well I do hope you can join us for the party before the break comes." said Principal Helen.

"Oh good morning madam." said Wesley.

"Well, I was thinking I hope that Trina Vega doesn't ruin our Christmas party. Unfortunately I have to worry about Gai Ikari too now he and Trina seem to be pairing up and are singing such horrid duets!" said Principal Helen.

"Oh crud, here goes the Ikaris!" said Wesley.

Meanwhile Mako and Addie can be seen having their fantasies of the mistletoe and Takeru, which Wesley snaps them both out.

"Girls… girls…" said Wesley snapping her finger "Earth to girls."

"Oh sorry." said Mako and Addie who then began showing some slight hints of jealousy to the audience.

_This might be my good opportunity to win Addie. _said Wesley hoping to square the love triangle.

Robbie and Andre came in.

"Hey what's up? Oh principal you're here." said Andre.

"Well it's time to get to the holiday spirit." said Robbie "Oh, why is that squid looking angry at me?"

"It's you again, weren't you the one who nearly killed my Ika Origami huh?" said Genta.

"Yikes." said Robbie.

"You better be more careful you know especially when near exotic pets…!" said Genta hissing.

"Oh wait, you're gonna serve us sushi wouldn't you? I've already tasted your sushi it's be the best." said Principal Helen.

"Of course and thanks." said Genta.

"Oh wait, here's the bills from Hollywood Arts High School!" said Principal Helen.

"Thanks." said Wesley.

Meanwhile Mako as she was improving from her horrid cooking, realized she still had a long way to go. At least she could help in serving salad. As for Addie, it seemed she had an edge over Mako as she could tickle Takeru's taste buds.

* * *

Back at Hollywood Arts, Cat was usually up to her silly schemes. Jade was having her mean side as Cat was bringing her snow machine.

"Cat that machine has got to go. Do you want to poison us all like you did the last time and made all the food inedible due to toxic waste?" said Jade.

"But Jade, this machine will help make indoor snow." said Cat.

"No buts. That machine is dangerous." said Jade as she threw the machine and broke it.

"No wonder you keep getting coal for Christmas because you are so mean." said Cat crying.

Beck saw the incident between Jade and Cat, and said, "Jade you didn't have to go that far."

"I was just trying to save us from poisoning." said Jade.

Chisato saw the entire problem. Chisato tried to be the voice of reason.

"Girls what's going on?" asked Chisato.

"Jade broke my snow machine. Waah!" said Cat.

"Jade I know that machine is dangerous but slamming it to the floor was too much." said Chisato.

"But ma'am I was just saving everyone from her silliness." said Jade.

"You better apologize." said Chisato.

"But…" said Jade.

"No buts." said Chisato "Do it or you can't join the party."

"Okay sorry Cat." said Jade but still with a mean streak within. Jade was still having her selfish side showing.

"It's okay Jade… I'll get a new one." said Cat.

"Cat, as for you none of that disaster anymore. No snow machines for the party and that's final." said Chisato.

"Hey who's side are you on?" asked Jade meanly.

"None. Both of you have offended school rules. Isn't it supposed to be a season of goodwill to all? Tori told me all about those snow machines…" said Chisato who then proceeded to throw the snow machine into the trash can.

* * *

Now it was time to help prepare the food. Addie was doing research for a trendy product on the Hollywood Arts High School students. She was with Mako and Kotoha while they were with Takeru and Wesley. For Wesley, he had to control his tendencies to flirt with girls and just as he was unloading stuff with the kurokos, he ran into Tori and having Tori, Addie and Mako in one setting was steaming him off.

_Must resist temptation… _said Wesley as he saw Tori coming in.

"Oh hi, you must have been bringing the drinks we need." said Tori.

"Hi Tori, you look fabulous today." said Wesley blushing.

"Oh is anything the matter. You're so hot." said Tori.

"Nothing…" said Tori.

It just happened that Joe Hayasaka came along, causing an envy streak to appear on Wesley's head but he had to hide it. Also, he was trying to win Addie's heart but what are exactly his motives?

"Oh hi Wesley. Well, let's get it moving. The Gokaigers will be coming soon with their food. Doc and Gai Ikari will be cooking." said Joe Hayasaka.

* * *

At the cafeteria, the Christmas party preparations were done. The students were all working there, of course Kenta had to die down Rex the Puppet before he can say any more trouble.

"For the last time Robbie that puppet of yours is annoying me!" said Kenta.

"Sorry sir, he's my best friend." said Kenta.

"You know the rules, NO TOYS IN SCHOOL! Now get that puppet home or I'll break it myself." said Kenta.

"But…" said Robbie but as he tried to reason out that Rex was his best friend, Chisato came in.

"Honey." said Chisato to Kenta.

"Oh hi dear." said Kenta to Chisato.

"The Gokaigers are here." said Chisato.

"Gokaigers! Long time no see!" said Kenta.

"We decided to stay here on Earth, after all we have nowhere to go." said Marvelous.

"Marvelous-san let's get the environment ready." said Luka.

"Sure." said Marvelous.

Meanwhile Robbie can be seen carrying Rex back to his house. He was crying that Rex couldn't join the Christmas party.

_What a Scrooge! _said Rex.

* * *

Joe Gibken and Ahim began setting everything up while Doc looked quite nervous seeing the people hanging things from high places. It seemed as if Joe Gibken and Ahim had become a couple as well.

_I wish I didn't always get nervous. _said Doc as he looked at Gai Ikari and Trina hanging decors from high places.

"Gai just a little more…" said Trina.

"Woah! Woah!" said Gai Ikari as he and Trina fell. Joe Gibken and Ahim rushed to save them.

"Well same old Gai." said Joe.

"Are you alright?" asked Ahim to Trina.

"That was awesome!" said Gai Ikari and Trina.

Wesley came in seeing the Gokaigers. The Shinkengers were there too and the grocery store was closed for now. Genta was bringing his sushi cart and they were arranging the place for the big day.

"The Gold Sushi Cart!" said Gai Ikari quite enthusiastically "NO SUSHI YET?!"

"Later on." said Genta "You better realize that this sushi is for everyone. We're just getting the place prepared."

"Hmph." said Trina a little bit upset. She was still deluded to think she was extremely talented when she wasn't.

"Too bad the Ikari natto special won't arrive." said Gai Ikari.

"Most people don't like natto!" said Robbie who had just arrived was forced to return his puppet Rex to his house or risk having his puppet thrown away.

"WWWHYYYYY?!" said Gai Ikari.

Meanwhile Mako and Addie were preparing the decorates to decorate the hall. Fortunately for Mako, she had managed to improve in sushi making though she still had to tackle a few more levels which could be helpful during the Christmas party. Addie seemed to overtake her a lot.

"Well girls, let's get it going." said Takeru who then patted Mako's shoulder "Good luck Mako to your improvement."

This time it was Addie's turn to get jealousy streaks. Wesley then went near to Addie.

"Anything the matter Addie?" asked Wesley patting her shoulder.

"Oh none." said Addie denying her jealousy towards Mako's closeness to Takeru.

"I still have the chocolate dessert ready." said Doc.

Gai Ikari meanwhile was preparing some sweet soy bean desserts since nobody liked natto.

"Clan Ikari sweet soy bean desserts coming up!" said Gai Ikari.

"Oh wait, we better eat first or we get hungry. We're the ones serving the food." said Wesley.

"That's right." said Takeru.

* * *

Time was getting near for the main event at the school auditorium and the big day finally arrived with all the preparations done.

"I'm so excited!" said Gai Ikari.

"Well let's rock the house with our dance number!" said Trina.

The school was decorated, everything was clean and all the practices were done.

"At last it's almost the big day for the party!" said Principal Helen.

Joe Hayasaka and Tori were pretty nervous for their duet.

"Hey Tori, I do feel I could lose my vocals." said Joe Hayasaka.

"Me too. I'm pretty nervous was

Of course, Jade had her contempt even during the holidays but she had Beck to make it all better, even if she kept getting coal for her bad behavior. Chisato and Kenta arrived with Ako Hayasaka. Ako Hayasaka was serving her ramen for the party. Principal Helen came in dressed like a cosplayer.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Christmas party!" said Principal Helen who then made some opening remarks "As you see, this is the time of the year for us to reflect on our blessings from Above. Remember it isn't a gift, it isn't a toy, but it's the family and friends we should always enjoy!"

Mr. Sikowitz, Chisato, Kenta and other teachers were there. It was fun to see Kenta and Chisato were now dressed up as Mr. and Mrs. Santa Claus.

"Hey dear, do you remember the time when we were in high school when we fought Dr. Hinelar on Christmas eve? Such memories." said Chisato.

"Yeah I know." said Kenta "Oh by the way Mr. Sikowitz, I do enjoy my job as a teacher."

"Me too." said Chisato.

The Gokaigers had prepared their food with the Shinkengers helping them. Takeru, Ryunosuke, Mako, Chiaki, Kotoha, Genta and Kaoru prepared all the freshest ingredients from the sea. Wesley was there, hoping to give a good impression on Addie though he may just superficially like her but it seems room for a real relationship was there.

Robbie then met with his childhood "bully" Christy.

"Oh hi Christy!" said Robbie.

"Robbie." said Christy "Thanks for inviting me."

* * *

The program was about to start with Joe Hayasaka and Tori as the emcees.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to this year's Christmas party at the Hollywood Arts." said Tori.

"That's right Tori, so what's our first event?" said Joe Hayasaka.

"May we present our first number… may we call on from our esteemed faculty Mrs. Chisato Date and her duet partner… Ms. Ako Hayasaka." said Tori.

Chisato and Ako came on stage. Gai Ikari and Trina were there, but not to sing as they had horrid voices. They began to sing the Kaze no Senshi from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, which they took some time to make an English version. Gai Ikari and Trina showed their dancing abilities much to everyone's surprise.

_Well as said Trina Vega and Gai Ikari have other gifts. I hope they don't decide to sing a duet in the end. _said Kenta.

Tori and Joe Hayasaka were pretty surprised at the talents the two funny dudes possessed. Just then it was time for dinner.

"Alright before we have further entertainment, let's get ourselves stuffed. We have the Liu Jian Hua Grocery Store, the Gokaigers and the Shinkengers to thank for the feast!" said Tori.

"Bon appétit." said Joe Hayasaka.

* * *

The Gokaigers were now serving everyone their food. Wesley was happy to do some service as well. Addie and Mako tried to keep their rivalry to themselves as much as possible. Joe Hayasaka and Tori were quite acting lovey dovey.

"Too bad Rex isn't here to view this fabulous party." said Robbie pouting "Oh wait…"

"We better get some sushi." said Andre.

"I heard they taste pretty good." said Beck.

"Whatever." said Jade "Just hurry up moron."

_What a meanie even on Christmas. _said Robbie.

"Hey guys, no saying bad words." said Gai Ikari.

"That's right…" said Trina "Well I never knew I could dance."

"Oh whatever." said Jade with her usual bad attitude.

Robbie was viewing some sushi that was made by Genta who had the Ika Origami near him. Fortunately Robbie wasn't being careless this time and everything went a little smoother. Addie and Mako were still in their professional behavior even if envy streaks do appear due to their common interest in Takeru.

Kenta and Chisato can be seen feeding each other like they were Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus. They were both remembering the time they were hardly attracted to each other, yet they had somehow ended up falling in love with each other after running into each other after their College days.

"Open up honey." said Kenta and Chisato to each other.

* * *

Just then it was time for the Hollywood Arts big Christmas occasion. Kenta and Chisato went back on stage. It was time for exchanging gifts which the students had some fun time.

"Okay it's time to exchange gifts." said Kenta.

"So I guess you know who your lucky recipient is." said Chisato.

The Victorious Gang were lucky to have been with each other. Although due to time constraints, not all gifts will be shown.

It was some time for Joe Hayasaka to give a gift to his "rival" Gai Ikari. Surprisingly he was pretty nice to give Jetman shirt with his signature on it.

"Oh thanks." said Gai Ikari.

"No problem but I still dislike natto." said Gai Ikari.

Cat suddenly opened her gift and found out that Robbie had given her a snow globe.

"It may not be a snow machine but at least it still has snow." said Cat.

Robbie opened his gift to discover that Gai Ikari had created a painting of the Gokai Galleon.

"Oh wow. Thanks Gai!" said Robbie.

Meanwhile Joe Hayasaka and Tori had their own exchanging of gifts. Tori did give Jade a figurine of the Kamen Rider Kuuga villain Baruba to remind her she was a bad girl- totally Joe Hayasaka's suggestion.

_That should teach Jade to mess with my girl. _said Joe Hayasaka snickering.

_That should teach Jade not to be meaner. _said Tori.

Jade felt down with the figurine of a Kamen Rider villain given to her to remind her of how mean she was.

* * *

Now it was time to close the Christmas party with a special number to close the night.

"Well it's time to rock the night away as we close!" said Kenta.

"So who are we calling? It's the lovely Tori Vega and Joe Hayasaka to rock the night away!" said Chisato.

"All right!" said Principal Helen "It's time to end the night!"

It was time for the big finale with the songs "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" and "Jingle Bell Rock" to end the night with Joe Hayasaka and Tori singing them in duet. Gai Ikari and Trina are seen again on stage dancing for everyone.

_At least Trina and Gai has got talent somewhere! _said Kenta and Chisato, after remembering the times the two have presented their horrid singing.

The Gokaigers, Shinkengers, Wesley and Addie all joined in the crowd to dance the night away. Even Jade felt a little better when she and Beck were actually cheering together with Cat, Andre and Robbie. Wesley began to think of all the pretty girls that were in there, suddenly Addie snapped his attention.

"Wesley anything the matter?" asked Addie snapping her fingers at Wesley.

"No, nothing…" said Wesley.

Addie and Wesley resumed to cheer for everyone. For Wesley, he had to control his weaknesses with hot chicks around him. The night ended with a bang with Joe Hayasaka and Tori finally finishing the night with neon lights saying "HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"


End file.
